The story of Shelia Koopa
by HipKoopa42
Summary: Shelia Koopa and Larry Koopa are the only ones in the Koopa family who fell sorry for Lemmy and Iggy for being scolded at by Bowser
1. A Talk with the twins

**Location:**

 **Comet Alliance Headquarters, Piggy Bird**

 **Time-**

 **4 Weeks after the Battle of Glendo**

Shelia Koopa was wandering around the corridors of the Comet Alliance Headquarters wondering about how her husband, Bowser Koopa, was doing.

Then at that exact same moment, Lemmy and Iggy burst out of a nearby room, crying and sobbing endlessly, making Shelia wonder what made the two twins sad and upset.

Shelia then peeked into that exact room and saw Bowser grumbling angerly to himself about how his Doomship was nearly blasted into smithereens at Glendo.

Shelia then walked into the room and asked "Bowser, what are you so mad about?"

Bowser then turned to Shelia and started yelling "MY DOOMSHIP WAS NEARLY DESTROYED BY THE _BLACK HOLE ONE_ AT GLENDO AND ITS ALL LEMMY AND IGGYS FAULT!"

Shelia then said to Bowser "Its not there fault that your ship nearly met a fiery end!,besides Lemmy and Iggy had to move there ships out of harms way!"

Bowser then yelled again " THEN WHY DOSE LEMMY GET A _EXECUTOR-_ CLASS SUPER STAR DESTROYER?![A ship used by the Empire in _Star Wars]_ AND WHY DOSE IGGY GET A _MANDATOR IV-_ CLASS SIEGE DREADNOUGHT _?!_ [A First Order ship used in _The Last Jedi_ ]

Shelia then responded with "Because they are powerful and Iggy and Lemmy deserve large ships like those!"

That only made Bowser even more mad ''THOSE TWO TWINS DONT DESERVE LARGE SHIPS!, IN FACT THEY DONT DESERVE TO HAVE ANY SPACESHIP AT ALL!"

"WHY WOULD YOU SAY THAT ABOUT LEMMY AND IGGY?!,THATS IT, IM GOING TO SEE THEM RIGHT NOW!" Shelia responded

Shelia then walked to Lemmy and Iggys private room and saw the twins laying face first on there bed, sobbing loudly

Lemmy and Iggy then saw Shelia looking at them,giving a look of concern to them

Lemmy the responded with "Shelia, go away, we dont want to talk to you right now".

But Shelia just stayed there,wanting to know why he and Iggy are sad and upset

Lemmy then finally explained "Bowser,Bowser Jr and Roy all yelled at us because they think were weaklings!"

Shelia then said with concern "I know what you and Iggy did at the Battle of Glendo was a mistake"

Lemmy responded with "Thank you Sheila for showing concern for me and Iggy"

Iggy than said "Grand Admiral Larry Koopa said that our time may come someday to prove that we are not weaklings"

Shelia responded with "That is true Iggy, now i have to go now, Chuck and Hip and Hop had requested me for a meting with the Comet Alliance High Command"

Lemmy then responded with ''OK Shelia, me and Iggy will see you later"

Shelia then walked out of the room

End of Chapter One **To Be Continued**

 **Disclaimer-** Shelia Koopa is the only character that i own,

Bowser,Bowser Jr and Roy and Lemmy and Iggy along with Hip and Hop belong to Nintendo

Chuck belongs to Rovio


	2. Beginning of a plan

**Location: Comet Alliance Headquarters, Piggy Bird**

 **Disclaimer- Sheila Koopa is the only character that i own.**

In the conference room, the Comet Alliance High Command were siting at the main table

The members are:

 **Chuck and Hip and Hop- Supreme Leaders and Founders of the Comet Alliance**

 **Red- First Officer on the** ** _U.S.S Birdise_**

 **Helmet Pig- Commander of the Comet Alliance ground forces**

 **Larry Koopa- Grand Admiral of the Comet Alliance fleet**

"That Corporal Star needs to be destroyed!" Helmet Pig said to everyone

"Its a good thing we obtained the Corporal Star plans at Fondor" Chuck and Hip said

Red responded with "If that planet killing battle station moves into our system, we are doomed!"

Sheila responded with "How about Lemmy and Iggy attack the Corporal Star with me so you dont have to risk your fleet?"

Hop was shocked and said "That cannot happen Shelia, besides, you and Lemmy and Iggy cant attack and destroy a heavily armed,moon sized,planet killer space station by yourselves without being killed!"

Shelia then walked off to the gaming area were Lemmy and Iggy were enjoying _Mario Kart: Double Dash!_ on a GameCube console imported from Earth

Iggy then noticed Shelia and responded with "Oh, hi Shelia"

Shelia then said **"** Your chance at proving that you two are not weaklings has arrived"

Lemmy was shocked and responded with "What is it?"

Shelia explained "The Comet Alliance High Command has planed to launch an attack on the Corporal Star and has not allowed me, you or Iggy to help,so i have decided to take you and Iggy to the Corporal Star and input a Self-Destruct program to blow it up"

Lemmy responded with ''Wow, that's nice of you Shelia!"

Iggy said "But Chuck and Hip and Hop will never agree on that"

Shelia responded with "Your right Iggy, this is a need-to-know plan and they dont need to know"

Lemmy and Iggy then said "Sheila, we agree on your plan!"

Shelia responded with "OK you two, lets do it!"

End of Chapter 2 **To Be Continued...**


	3. Infiltrate the Corporal Star

A shuttle craft drops from warp speed and approaches the Corporal Star which is currently positioned in between Mars and Earth

The personal in the shuttle consists of:

 **Lemmy Koopa- Commander of the** _ **Executor-**_ **class Super Star Destroyer** ** _Finalizer_**

 **Iggy Koopa- Commander of the** ** _Mandator IV-_** **class Siege Dreadnought** ** _Avenger_**

 **Shelia Koopa- Bowsers wife and high ranking member in the Comet Alliance**

Lemmy notices that the Corporal Star looks a lot like Starkiller Base [The superweapon used by the First Order in _The Force Awakens_ ] Iggy then tells Lemmy "That is a planet killing battle station built by the Black Hole Empire"

Shelia then comments "Now i can see why the Comet Alliance is so determend to blow that thing out of the universe"

The shuttle then approaches docking bay 65, meanwhile on the heavy command ship, the _Black Hole One_ , Corporal Pig noticed the shuttle dock and thought to himself "That is just probably one of our own supply craft"

In the docking bay where the shuttle docked, Shelia, Lemmy and Iggy all got out and ran quickly and quietly to a map of the battle station

Sheila then pointed out the location of the stations central mainframe and asks Lemmy "Just how are we going to cause the Corporal Star to Self-Destruct?"

Lemmy then pulls out a red N64 cartridge with a picture of the exploding Death Star and tells Shelia "This cartridge, when inserted into the mainframe of this battlestation, will initiate a Self Destruct sequence of 7 minutes that will destroy the entire Corporal Star"

Shelia then replied "That is a good idea, Lemmy"

The 3 then went off in the direction of the Corporal Stars central mainframe room

In the mainframe room, an army of battle droids stood guard over the entire room, then out of nowhere came Lemmy,Iggy and Shelia came out of nowhere and took the battle droids completely by surprise, turning them into scrap metal before they could react

On the _Black Hole One_ ,Corporal Pig then heard from the lone surviving battle droid about the skimmerish in the mainframe room which made Corporal Pig furious and he yelled "ARE WE BLIND?!,PUT THE ENTIRE STATION ON RED ALERT!"

Alarms went off throughout the station, "Oh No!, Corporal Pig knows were here!" Shelia said in fear

Out in space, 6 Black Hole Battle cruisers are instantly destroyed by a birage of laser fire, Corporal Pig then looks in shock as a massive armada of Comet Alliance warships appear out of warp speed, the armada consists of-

65 Star Destroyers

37 _Executor-_ class Super Star Destroyers

17 _Mandator-IV-_ class Siege Dreadnoughts

50 Bombers

75 Fighter Squadrons

Superdreadnought _Devastator_

 _U.S.S Birdise_

Bowsers Doomship

 _Starship_ _Mario_

"Lemmy,Iggy,Shelia, we decided to come and help you!" Larry Koopa said to Shelia Koopa from the _Devastator_

 _"_ Now listen you three!, the Corporal Star is going to annihilate planet Earth in 19 minutes!,so you need to input the self-destruct program before that can happen!" Chuck and Hip and Hop said at the same time from the _U.S.S Birdise_

 **End of Chapter 3. To Be Concluded...**


	4. Hacking and Evacuating

Final Chapter- Destruct and Escape

 **In our previous chapter, Corporal Pig was made aware that Lemmy,Iggy and Shelia had infiltrated the Corporal Star and put the entire station on red alert, however, a massive armada of Comet Alliance warships,lead by the** ** _U.S.S Birdise_** **and the Superdreadnought** ** _Devastator,_** **appeared out of warp speed and instantly blew up 6 Black Hole battlecrusiers.**

 **Time until Earth destruction:**

 **00:15:45**

Lemmy knew they had to input the Self-Destruct program into the mainframe of the Corporal Star to blow it up, Iggy, being an expert in hacking enemy computers, started to hack open the mainframe slot

 **Time until Earth destruction:**

 **00:07:55**

Iggy managed to shut off all of the Corporal Stars defense cannons

 **Time until Earth destruction:**

 **00:00:59**

Iggy then yelled "Lemmy, hurry up!,Earth will be completely annihilated in 59 seconds if you dont hurry!"

 **Time until Earth destruction:**

 **00:00:25**

As the mainframe slot opened, Shelia yelled "Come on Lemmy!, Earth will be turned into space debris in a matter of seconds!"

Lemmy then pushed the cartridge towards the slot as an announcement blared over the P.A " **Earth destruction in 10 seconds"**

Iggy then yelled again "Hurry up Lemmy!"

" **Earth destruction in 10-9-8-7-6-5-4-3-2-1..."**

There was a sound as Lemmy inserted and imputed the Self-Destruction program

" **Alert!, the Self-Destruct sequence has been activated!, total destruction in 3 minutes"**

"We have to get out of here or we will die!" Iggy yelled in fear

Lemmy,Iggy and Shelia ran out of the mainframe room at hyper-sonic speeds towards the docking bay were they left there shuttle, explosions rocked the Corporal Star as the 3 ran towards docking bay 65

" **Self destruction in 1 minute,15 seconds "**

the 3 had just gotten to docking bay 65 when appeared with 100 battle droid soldiers "You will regret blowing up our greatest weapon!" said to Lemmy Koopa

The battle droids then approached Lemmy and Iggy, then Sheila came up and took out 50 of them, but 150 more approached as fled on his shuttle "Lemmy,Iggy, get out of here before you die!, i will handle the battle droids!" Shelia said which made Lemmy say with a shocked expression on his face "But what about you,Shelia?"

"Iggy,Lemmy, i will always be with you two"

Lemmy and Iggy then hopped in and fired up the shuttle and fled the Corporal Star, Shelia Koopa sent her last words to Bowser on his Doomship- "Bowser, i am about to be consumed in a massive explosion, i have one final request: tell Lemmy and Iggy that they are not weaklings"

Then all of a sudden- **KA-BOOM!,** the Corporal Star went supernova!

"We did it!" Lemmy and Iggy yelled as the Corporal Star exploded behind them

"I cant believe it!" Chuck and Hip and Hop said from there ship

"They single handedly saved planet Earth from destruction!" Larry Koopa said from the _Devastator_

"If it were not for them, Earth would have been a goner!" Bowser Jr said

Looks like there not weaklings after all!" Bowser said

 **Lemmy,Iggy and Shelia single handedly blew up the Corporal Star and saved Earth, Shelia will forever be remembered by the Comet Alliance, Corporal Pig and his reaming forces fled the Milky Way**

 **The End-more thrilling Angry Bird Trek stories coming soon!**


End file.
